Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detecting system and a mobile electronic apparatus, and a method for detecting a physiological characteristic thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to the mobile electronic apparatus capable of removing noise of sensing signals to obtain information related to physiological characteristic.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, wearable electronic apparatuses are popular tools for human's life. The wearable electronic apparatuses can offer several functions. For example, the wearable electronic apparatuses can be used to detect the physiological characteristic of a detected object.
In conventional art, it has been proved that respiration signal can be extracted from an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal or a photoplethysmography (PPG) signal by a non-invasive way. However, for most cases, the existence of a motion artefact in the sensed signal from a detecting apparatus may reduce the accuracy of the obtained physiological characteristic. That is, to reduce the noise caused by the motion of the detected object is important in this art.